Cipher
by Mr-Dippingsauce
Summary: PART TWO IS HERE! Bill has been banished, but he will return. In order to save the world, the Pines must assembel ten people, both friends and enemies, in hopes to banish won't be easy, with a prophecy looming over their quest, Fav, follow and review!
1. The Demon and The Twins

**_Hi guys! This is one of my first attempts at writing some Fanfiction.I can't wait for you guys to read this one. Please don't hate! Fav, review, and follow!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter One

The cloaked man was sitting in the basement, reading by candlelight.

The Northwests let them use their basement as headquarters. They did so out of fear of course. Once they met Him, they wouldn't say no. No one could say no to Him.

The man bent intently over the thin volume. It was all the had, all the knowledge they had collected over centuries…

"Hello!"

The man jumped, toppling several of the candles on the table. He regained his composure,a nd turned to face him. "Mr. Cipher, I was not expecting you."

Bill Cipher, dream demon, laughed maniacally. "Yeah there are few people that ever do expect me. How are you doing? Oh but before I forget," He pulled several white objects from behind his back."Do you want any deer teeth?"

"No." The man's face lacked expression. He was used to this by now.

"Are you sure? They're fresh." The man said nothing. "Fine," Bill sniffed, "Have it your way." He straightened his bowtie. "Did you hear? Did you hear the news Charlie?"

"Hear what?"

"Stanford Pines has opened the portal."

Charlie wore a look of shock and disbelief. "But the books were hidden before the defeat of… the other two. How did he find them all?"

"Didn't I tell he had the first the whole time?"

Charlie's expression changed to annoyance. "_No_."

"Oh, I must have forgotten." Bill sarcastically smiled, or at least his eye made it look like he was smiling. "Silly me."

"So where did he get the other two?"

"He took 2 from that little twerp Pentacle. His nep…"

"Mr. Cipher, you _know _I don't understand you when you use wheel symbols."

Now it was Bill's turn to be annoyed. "_Fine. _Gideon Gleeful had 2, and Stanford's nephew Dipper had 3."

Charlie was fuming. "Could you have possibly told me at least one useful piece of information! "

Bill shrugged. "I've only been back a few days. I haven't had time to tell you everything."

Bill decided it was time to cut to the chase. "I want you and the other one at the Mystery Shack in an hour. Don't be late."

"But wait.."

"Sorry, but I, uh have some cookies in the oven." Bill rolled his eye. "Oh who am I kidding I just don't feel like talking to you anymore. Later!"

Before Charlie had a chance to respond, there was a flash, and Bill was gone.

Bill's conversations were often like that; he would chat for a bit, and then tell you what he wanted and leave.

Charlie turned to the man sitting in the corner. "Get ready, we leave in an hour."

In a monotone, the man replied "Yes, Master."

Dipper Pines woke up with a start.

He had been awoken by a loud noise, similar to that of an explosion. Now that he listened closely, he could here a low rumbling sound resonating throughout the Shack.

"Mabel," he whispered across the room to his sleeping sister. "Mabel!"

Mabel mumbled in her sleep "No, no, that stuff is banned in America."

Dipper crawled out of his bed and picked Mabel's "Fun Stick" off of the ground. He walked over to Mabel's bed and poked her with it. Mabel woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and saw Dipper.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she asked.

"Mabel, listen." Dipper said. The two went quiet for a moment Mabel noticed the rumbling noise. "What is that?" she asked Dipper.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from _under_ the Shack." Dipper listened for another moment. "I think we should go investigate."

"Yeah!" Mabel said, jumping out of bed. "Now you're talking!" She held out her fist. "Mystery Twins?"

Dipper smiled and put his fist on top of hers. "Mystery Twins!" he agreed.

The twins tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to make a sound. Unfortunatley, the wood stairs creaked a lot.

"Mabel, stop making so much noise!" Dipper told her.

"That's not me!" Mabel protested. "That's you!"

"Whatever." Dipper replied.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Silently they tiptoed though the living room and into the Gift Shop. "Mabel, look!" said Dipper, pointing at the floor.

A blue glow was emanating from under the vending machine.

"It must be something behind the vending machine," said Dipper "But how do we get to it?"

"Let's try pushing random buttons!" suggested Mabel as she proceeded to do just that. "Beep, borp, boop!"

"Mabel," complained Dipper "That's not going to.." He was cut short as the vending machine swung open.

"What was that, Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Boom! I am the master at hacking!"

"Sure you are Mabel." Dipper said indifferently. "Now let's find out what's behind here."

"Yeah!" cried Mabel as she followed her brother behind the vending machine.

**_Thanks for reading the first chapter of one of my first fanfics. I'll try to update as much as I can. Until next chapter, remember, reality is an illusion, the universe isa hologram, buy gold, BYE!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	2. A Discovery

**_Thank you all for reading one of my first fanfictions! You guys can also read my other one, 1.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Two

Soos woke up in the middle of the night.

He was sleeping at the Shack again because he had been working until 10. He had been awoken by a loud noise.

Soos slipped into his clothes and put on his brown cap. He sneaked through the house. Tiptoeing, he stepped on one incredibly squeaky board, attempting to not make a sound. Unfortunately, the board broke underneath him.

Eventually, Soos made it into the gift shop. He looked for the source of the commotion, when he saw the vending machine cracked open. He could faintly hear the twin's voices as they descended down the stairs.

"Uh-oh." He said.

Outside the Shack, Charlie and his servant sat waiting for Bill in a black Corolla.

"Master?"

"Yes?" Charlie said.

"Why are we here 45 minutes early?"

Charlie sighed. "When Mr. Cipher says he'll meet us in an hour, he's the kind of..." he paused, searching for the right word. "…_creature _that may change his mind at any time and doesn't tell you. If he says to meet him in an hour, he may later decide that it should be fifteen minutes. Then, when you arrive at the time he told you, he gets mad anyways." He looked at his servant. "And you do _not _want to make Mr. Cipher angry."

"Words of wisdom, Charlie. Words of wisdom."

And there was Bill, right in their car

"He also shows up whenever it pleases him." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"You know, Charlie, despite the fact that people just call me all-seeing, I'm also all-_hearing_." Bill stared at Charlie angrily. "_Don't _make snide comments about me, or you're going to regret it."

"Yes, Mr. Cipher."

"Good." said Bill. "Let's go," he added.

"Could you be a little more quiet, Mabel?" Dipper asked. "I think even deaf people would be able to hear you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dipper." replied Mabel. "I'm not being _that _loud."

The twins had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ugh," complained Mabel. "It's so dark"

"Good thing I brought a flashlight." said Dipper, pulling it out. "Did you bring anything, Mabel?"

"Yep I brought my…" she brought out a metal object. "_Grappling hook!_"

"Mabel, I don't think that will help us."

"Yeah, well you said that earlier and it saved our lives. I'm bringing it."

"Fine."

Dipper moved the flashlight over the wall.

"It seems like there's some sort of elevator here." He opened a control panel next to the elevator. "Aw, man it needs a code!"

"Step aside, brother." Mabel said, pretending to crack her knuckles. "This looks like a job for Mabel.

"Fine, Mabel, but I'm telling you pressing random buttons isn't going to…" eh was cut off as the elevator doors opened.

Mabel was about to say something, but Dipper interrupted her saying "Not one word, Mabel. _Not one word_."

The elevator opened on the 3rd floor. As the door opened, both of the twins simultaneously said "Whoa!"

Someone had converted the basement into some sort of a secret lab. There was monitoring equipment all over the room. The piping down here was also exposed. Several gauges could be seen on the walls. The room was filled with blinking lights and the sounds of several beeps throughout the room. The twins walked over to a large computer monitor.

"Mabel, look!" cried Dipper.

On the desk lay Dipper's journal, along with two other journals labeled _2_ and _1_. Each was turned to a page of the book.

"It's that one page." Dipper said. "If you put all three together, it must form the blueprint for something. But what?"

"Dipper, look!"

Mabel was pointing through a window in a door next to the monitor. Dipper joined her and looked through a window. He saw the giant thing whose plans were in the journals, along with a human figure…

"Grunkle Stan?"


	3. The Other Side and The Lost Soul

Chapter Three

Dipper ran into the room. "Grunkle Stan?"

Stan turned around. His expression was one of shock. "Dipper? Mabel? What are you doing down here? Did Soos let you down?"

Just then, Soos came rushing in. "It wasn't me, Mr. Pines! I didn't let them down!"

Stan sighed. "Kids, is Soos lying?"

"No Grunkle Stan," said Dipper. "Mabel pushed random buttons, and she was able to break the codes."

Stan shook his head. "Fair enough." He turned back to the machine.

""Grunkle Stan," Mabel asked "What is that thing?"

"It's a portal."

"A portal?" said Dipper. "Gideon wanted the books so he could build a portal."

"No. Gideon wanted the books to 'unlock the power'." Stan made finger quotes as he said 'unlocked the power'. "What he didn't know was how the power was unlocked." Stan sighed. "This portal is a doorway to other worlds. The designer built it to revolutionize humanity."

"Well," Dipper questioned. "Who designed it?"

Before Stan could answer, there was a crash from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Mabel.

It hadn't been hard for Bill to crack the codes. He, after all, was a brain demon.

He, Charlie, and his servant were in the elevator. The servant spoke up.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Why does everything go black and white when Mr. Cipher is here?"

Before Charlie had a chance to answer, the elevator doors opened. Bill floated quickly down the long room. Charlie and his servant had to run in order to keep up. Bill and the other two burst into the portal room.

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Soos, noticed that everything had gone black and white.

"Uh-oh." said Stan.

Before they knew what had happened Bill and two other men burst into the room.

"Well, hello, Stanford!" Bill exclaimed. "Nice to see you've set it up for me. Excellent."

Before Stan could say anything, Dipper interjected. "What do you want, Bill?"

"Just total control of the portal." Bill answered. "I need the portal for a little pet project of mine!"

"Yeah, well who are your little friends?" asked Mabel.

"Oh, where are my manners?" said Bill, sarcastically. "This," he said, gesturing to the professionally dressed man, "Is Charlie. And this," Bill chuckled. "Well, Stan can tell you who this is."

The twins turned to Grunkle Stan, who had turned white as a ghost.

They then turned to look at the other man. Dipper was the first to realize that the man had an uncanny resemblance to Stan. The only difference were that his glasses were rounder, he had a butt chin, and wore no fez.

"Stan, who is this…"Dipper began, but was interrupted.

"Stanley?" Stan said. "Stanley is that really you?"

"He's just a shell of his formal self." said Bill. "If you want his sould back, it's located in dimension 641A."

Stan ran over to the monitor. The others followed him. He was just about to type in the code when he realized something. "But that's where.."

"Why do you care?" asked Bill. {It's a win-win situation for the both of us. You get your brother's soul back, and I get infinite cosmic power."

"Infinite cosmic power? Bill why do you want the portal?" Dipper questioned

"Jeez, Pine Tree, you're full of questions today." Bill replied. "So allow me to monologue bit."

"You see, I am an extremely powerful being. I however, have one flaw. I can only appear in a form with limited power and I can only appear in a mindscape. To _truly _be the most powerful being in the universe, I must be able to a) appear in reality and b) have my entire essence in reality. Unfortunately, my other essence is located in my dimension. And in order to appear in reality I need a…"

Before Bill finished, Dipper and Mabel were running towards the portal.

"What the heck are you doing, kids?" yelled Stan.

Before they entered the portal, Dipper kicked the lever. The twins disappeared a split second before the portal turned off.

"Psshht." said Bill. "They think turning off the portal can stop me? I'll just restart it using the…WHAT!" Bill yelled. "No, no, no! Pine Tree and Shooting Star took two of the journals, if I don't have all three, I can't restart the portal!"

Stan just stared at the portal. One thought went through his head.

_Where are they?_

**_Where have dipper and Mabel disappeared too? What strange world will they find. All these questions will be answered in Chapter 3! Thanks for reading!-Mr-Dippingsauce._**


	4. Mirror, Mirror

**_I can't believe how much people have been begging for updates. I thought my stories were pretty solid, but I didn't think they were that good! And now, without further ado, Chapter 4 of Cipher-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Four

"What were you thinking, Mabel?" Dipper yelled at his sister.

The twins had landed in the middle of the forest, and they had no idea where they were.

"You heard Bill! He was going to use the portal, and summon the rest of him to make him infinitely more powerful! I had to do something!"

"Yeah, but thanks to you, we're stuck here, wherever here is!"

"You're the one who kicked the lever."

"It only looked like I kicked it. I tripped."

"Oh, sure you did!"

"I'm not kidding!" Dipper sighed. "Where are the journals?"

"Right here. " Mabel said, pulling out the journals 2 and 3.

"All right, maybe there's something in one of these that can help us get back."

Mabel shivered. "Dipper, I'm cold." Dipper looked up and realized they were both still wearing their pajamas.

"Okay," said Dipper. "Let's see if we can find Gravity Falls; if Gravity Falls even _exists_."

And on that happy note, the twins headed through the forest.

Bill was still raging. "How could you let them do that? Now how will you open the portal?'

Stan wanted to laugh at Bill for talking to himself, but before he could, Bill interrupted his thoughts. "I swear, Fez Symbol, if you laugh I will kill you right now." He returned to his thoughts. "If only there was another way. If only I had someone who helped build the..." He stopped mid-sentence and turned around.

"Look Bill," Stan began. "I was there when the portal was designed, but I have no idea how..."

"I wasn't talking about _you_." Bill said. He floated over to the brainwashed Stanley. "Stanley Pines," he said. "I release you from your spell. Your soul is free."

Stanley was aware that he had his body back. He didn't understand why, exactly. Had Bill released him? That seemed like the only explanation.

He glanced around. He saw a man he didn't recognize, as well along with Bill, some fat, Mexican man, and… his twin brother.

"Stanford?" he asked. "What's going on? Why did Bill release me?"

"Ah, Stanley," said Bill. "It's nice to see you again."

"Bill. What do you want with me?"

"Why do I have to want something in order to break a curse I put on you decades ago that caused your soul to journey to the Vault of Souls in my dimension?"

"Bill," Stanley said. "I'm not an idiot."

"That actually depends on your perspective." Bill said. "See, because from my perspective, everyone's an idiot!" Bill laughed his high-pitched laugh. It reminded Stanley of this man he had met in the Vault of Souls. He had been a sportscaster, but his voice had been damaged in a chemical explosion near his house. Now, his voice was really high-pitched.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Bill continued. "But, you're right I do need you for something. See, your great- niece Shooting Star and great-nephew Pine Tree jumped through the portal with two of the journals, and they shut down the portal as well. So I need _you_ to fix it so I can carry out my plan of becoming infinitely more powerful and cause the apocalypse! Oh, and also so we can save them."

"Bill, I'm not just going to…" Stanley began, but Grunkle Stan interjected.

"Look, Stanley, just fix the portal. We need to get Dipper and Mabel back." Stanley assumed that dipper and Mabel were his great- niece and nephew Bill had been talking about.

"But, why?"

"Didn't you hear what Bill called the twins? _Shooting Star and Pine Tree._"

It was only then that Stanley understood just the gravity of the situation.

"I don't remember the code." He said. "I'll need some tools so that I can change the code."

"Excellent." said Bill. He pulled a tool box out of nowhere.

"Now, chop, chop."

After about 15 minutes of walking, Dipper and Mabel arrived at the town.

"Finally, we're here." said Dipper, pulling twigs out of his hair. Let's find somewhere we can get some real clothes.

"How about the Shack?" suggested Mabel. Dipper agreed that the best plan was probably to go to the Shack.

As Dipper and Mabel walked down the street, a kid called out. "What you doing out in your PJ's?" The boy, about 7 or 8, laughed.

Dipper turned an annoyed face towards the kid, but before he could say anything, the kid screamed.

"Ah! The Gleeful twins!' He ran inside.

Dipper turned to Mabel. "Did he just call us the Gleeful twins?"

Mabel nodded. "I think he did."

Dipper sighed. "Let's get to the Shack, and figure out what's going on in this world."

"Agreed." Mabel said

**_There's Chapter 4. I'm going to focus more on Dipper and Mabel next chapter. Until then, Bill will be watching.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	5. The Lost Journal

**_Welcome back! I'm so glad that you guys have loved this story so much! Here's Chpater 5!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Five

"Are you sure?" asked Stanley. "Are you sure they're Shooting Star and Pine Tree?"

Stanford nod. "The boy wears a hat with a pine tree on it. The girl wears a sweater with a shooting star sometimes."

"Wow..." Stanley began, but was cut off.

"Too much chit-chat!" yelled Bill. "Get back to work!"

Dipper and Mabel arrived at the Shack.

"Ok, her we go." Dipper said. They walked up to the door. Dipper knocked 4 times.

A child opened the door, wearing a green visor, blue vest, orange shirt, gray shorts, and with big, poofy white hair. Dipper screamed.

"Gideon?!" Dipper said, "Why are you dress…"

"Dipper and Mabel!" Gideon said before Dipper could continue. "What are you doing here?! You should be in jail!"

"Jail? Why?" Asked Mabel. "What did we do?"

"Don't play dumb!" Gideon yelled. "First you summoned that dream demon Bill, and you had him try to destroy us! Then you stole the Mystery Shack deed and had hidden cameras placed all over town!"

Dipper turned to Mabel. "Mabel don't you see! This world is the reverse of ours."

"Wait, what?" interjected Gideon.

Dipper turned to him and cleared his throat. "You see, Gideon, we aren't _your _Dipper and Mabel. We are from another dimension."

Gideon was confused. "You mean you aren't Dipper and Mabel Gleeful?"

Mabel shook her head. "We're Dipper and Mabel _Pines_"

Gideon looked at them with a wild expression. "_PINES?!"_

"Yeah. Hey," Dipper asked. "You wouldn't happen to know a Stanford Pines, would you?"

"Of course," Gideon said. "He's my great uncle."

The twins were huddled under blankets, next to the fire. Gideon brought them some tea.

_It's like I don't know Gideon any..Well, I actually don't know this Gideon. _Dipper thought to himself. _He sure is a lot nicer than our Gideon._

"So your Stan is your great-uncle?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah," Dipper answered. "I think our universes are mirrors of each other. They're flip-flopped."

A girl's voice called out from the stairs. "Gideon? Who's there?"

Pacifica Pines descended from the stairs. Dipper felt Mabel tense up. He glared at her. _It's not our Pacifica,_ his eyes seemed to say.

_But…_Mabel's eyes protested.

_No buts! _Dipper said. That was the final word.

When Pacifica got to the bottom of the stairs, she glared at dipper and Mabel. "What are they doing…"

Gideon quickly explained the situation to Pacifica, with Dipper and Mabel interjecting every so often. When they were done, Pacifica nodded. "Sorry," she apologized.

"So, how can we help?" asked Gideon.

"We need a way to get back home." Dipper explained. He pulled out the two journals. "You recognize these?"

The other two gasped. "The second and third journals!" Gideon whispered.

"Yes." Dipper confirmed. "Now, we need the first journal in order to get back. Inside all three journals are the plans to an inter-dimensional portal that can take us back home. If we have all three journals, then we can get the portal working."

"How are you sure there's a portal in this dimension?"

Dipper smiled. "Oh there is. In fact, it's right under our feet."

"Grunkle Stan," said the voice of Gideon. "Grunkle Stan, wake up."

Stanford pines sat up groggily. "Wha-what? Gideon? Pacifica?" Then he noticed the twins "Dipper and Mabel! What are you doing…"

Just as with Pacifica, Gideon explained everything, at the end he said, "And according to the Pines twins _you _have the first journal. Is that true?"

"What? No! He he he he he…"

"Grunkle Stan, you're a terrible liar."

"Yeah I know." Stan sighed. "Alright come with me."

They followed Stan through the Shack.

"Grunkle Stan, why did you have the first journal anyways?"

"I was trying to construct the portal."

"Why?'

Stan sighed. "You remember the old mechanic, McGucket. I'm sure you've heard the stories." Gideon and Pacifica nodded. "He died in my arms after Bill attacked him. His dying wish was that the portal be completed."

"Wait," Dipper said. "You didn't want to save your brother Stanley?"

Everyone but Mabel looked at him. "Why would I want to save Stanley?"

"But, didn't Bill trap him?'

Stan shook his head. "Not here."

"Well, what does Stanley do then?"

Stan didn't answer, as they had arrived at their destination; the carpet room. He politely ushered the four kids in.

Stan had converted the room into a wardrobe, full of identical suits. He went over to one on the ground.

"In case it was necessary, I brought the book with me when I went to stop the Gleefuls. The book is right inside my.." Stan stopped, and expression of fear on his face. "M-maybe it's in my pants!" he suggested. He searched frantically in there. Then he said, "Uh-oh."

"What do you mean, uh-oh?" asked Dipper.

Stan turned to him. "Someone stole Book 1."

Dipper Gleeful laughed at the joke his sister Mabel had made. He relaxed in the shotgun seat. "Thanks for bailing us out, Stanley."

Stanley Pines, director of the Telepathy Twins, smiled. "Anytime, kiddo." Then he got serious. "I just can't believe you guys lost the second book. How could you let Stan take it?"

The twins looked at each other. Mabel smiled.

"What did you guys do?" Stanley asked.

"Ever heard the expression, 'an eye for an eye'?" Mabel asked.

From his jacket, Dipper pulled out a burgundy journal, with a gold hand, with the number 1 written in black ink on it.

Stanley smiled. "Excellent."

**_Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update during the school week. I'll try and update as much as possible.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	6. Telepathy Twins

_**Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long. I've been busy with homework. Anyways, here is Chapter 6. At least 7 & 8 will be up later this weekend.-Mr-Dippingsauce.**_

Chapter Six

"The Gleefuls must have taken it when_ I _was busy trying to get 2." Stan said.

"So we have to go get them in prison?" Dipper exclaimed.

Before Stan could say anything, a voice from outside yelled "Extra!" and the wheels of a bike could be heard racing away.

Stan went out and picked up the newspaper. He held it out to Dipper. "Actually, we won't be seeing them in prison.

The headline on the page read GLEEFUL TWINS BAILED OUT FROM PRISON. On the front page was a picture of the two, along with another man…

"Is that Stanley?"

Stan nodded. "He's the director of the Telepathy Twins. He, like me, has been trying to get the books for ages, in order to finish the portal."

"Well don't you and Stanley both want the portal for the same reason?"

"You'd think." Stan sighed. "Look, kid, Stanley's got some crazy idea that there's something extremely powerful out there that he can use to, like, take over the world."

Dipper was confused. "What about Bill?"

Stan laughed. "Bill's not exactly someone you would call powerful. All he can really do is give people deer teeth. Pshht. Stanley was an idiot in trying to use him."

Mabel interjected. "Cn we move on? We need to get the first journal!"

Gideon nodded. "I agree. But we'll need some help. How about Robbie?"

"Wait," Dipper said. "What's Robbie like here?"

"He's nice, he works here at the shack, he's pretty smart, and…"

"Never mind," Dipper said, deciding that Robbie was also flipped. He pushed down his hat. "Let's go get that journal."

As they were about to walk out, Dipper turned to Stan, who was still wearing his undershirt and boxer. "Don't you want to put some clothes on?"

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Never mind."

Wendy stood in front of the Tent of Telepathy, thinking about where she might be able to get a job, when she heard a car pull up. She looked up and found to her surprise saw Stanley Pines and the Telepathy Twins get out of a baby blue car With the Words "Telepathy Twins" and that weird star with the eye in the middle.

"How'd you get them out?" she asked Stanley.

"Bailed 'em." Stanley replied. "Well, actually, I _bribed _them. You know how greedy those cops are."

Wendy nodded. Unfortunately, she _did _know how greedy the cops were. She'd spent a couple hundred dollars getting herself out of jail.

Mabel nodded to her. Jeez, that girl was a prissy one, just because she was _popular._ However, Wendy could handle prissy girls. She'd had to deal with a few for being a Goth.

What she couldn't stand was guys who thought they were _so _cool, that they had _so_ much swag. The guys who were jocks, or who were jock wannabees. She couldn't those boys.

Unfortunately, Dipper Gleeful was that kind of guy.

"Hey baby," he said in what he thought was an amazingly manly voice. He winked.

Wendy punched him in the face.

"Owie!" Dipper yelled as his voice cracked probably three times in just one word. He ran back to his director his sister and director.

Wendy laughed silently to herself.

"You are _such _a wimp Dipper."

"Come on Mabel!" Dipper argued. "She punched me in the face. What would you have done?" "I'm too popular for anyone to punch me in the face."

The twins continued to argue. Stanley sighed. If there was one thing he hated about being their director, it was their arguing. Arguing about who would get more stage time, arguing about who would get shotgun position in the car, arguing about who was the better fake psychic. All day they just argued and argued and argued.

They were still arguing when the entered the dressing room, so Stanley turned around. "_Shut up,_ you two!" The twins immediately stopped and looked at Stanley. He sighed in relief. "Look, you two can bicker later. Right now, we have to figure out how to get book 2 back from Stan."

"Mabel pulled out a piece of TNT from her pocket. "Dynamite?"

"Why do you even have that?" Stanley asked her.

Mabel shrugged. "It was how I planned to get us out of jail."

Stanley took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "No, Mabel. We can't do that, the whole town will be after us. No," he said. "We need a different plan. We need a way to get the book. And we need to get rid of the Pines as well."

"But, aren't you a Pi.."

"SHUT UP! I am no longer a Pines. I do not belong to those disgraceful people. I showed them a way to power beyond their dreams. And what do they say?" His voice became high pitched in mockery. "_No Stanley, that isn't right. No, its too dangerous. _Well I'll show them. I'll make them regret ever turningdownStanley Pines!"

"You done yet, glasses?" Bill asked. "Hurry up!"

Stanley wiped the sweat off of his brow and continued to work. It had been a lot harder than he had originally thought. He realized he had forgotten which wires did what, so he had to test what each of them did. He had been working for several hours. He had no idea what time it was.

"I think its almost done."

As Stanley continued to work, with Stan at his side, Bill turned to Charlie. "What do you think?"

"I thought he would be different." Charlie answered. "This is the man that caused so much trouble to us?"

"His looks are deceiving. When it comes to Gravity Falls knowledge, he is second only to me."

Charlie nodded. Then he whispered, "So when do we really kill him?"

Bill got that smile expression in his eye. "Patience. All good things to those who wait."

Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, and Stan were stationed in the El Diablo. They saw the Tins leave the Tent and walk towards town.

"Let's go," said Stan.

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 6! I'll write some more tomorrow.-Mr-Dippingsauce.**_


	7. Meet The Dopplegangers

Chapter Seven

Stanford was staring at the broken portal remorsefully. He couldn't believe he lost them.

Soos came over to Stan. 'Don't worry, Mr. Pines. We'll get them back. Your brother seems like a pretty smart dude."

Stanford nodded without taking his gaze away from the portal. "The smartest."

"Just think positive, okay Mr. Pines?"

Stan turned to Soos. "Soos, you are usually a strange man-child who worships me and can't tell the difference between 24 and 42, but I don't think I've ever heard anything so wise." He smiled.

Soos smiled back.

"Okay, here's the plan. " Stan explained. "We break the lock and steal the book. Got it?"

Dipper raised his hand. "Um, isn't that a little simplistic?"

"Sometimes simple plans are the best."

While the others walked towards the Tent, Mabel decided it would be more fun to skip. "La, la, la, la, la!"

"Mabel! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves!" Dipper whispered loudly.

Mabel huffed. She felt her brother didn't appreciate her usefulness, even though she had cracked the codes that had gotten them down to the basement in the first place, _and _she had gotten the idea of bringing the books here to stop Bill, she thought that Dipper was treating her as a tagalong, not a useful asset. She would show him. She would show him that she could really be useful.

The Twin had left the door cracked open just a little bit. The five slipped inside. They walked down the long hallway. However, as they were about to open the door, the handle jiggled from the other side.

"Hide!" Stan whispered.

Stanley opened the door. He swore he heard people in the hallway. He scanned the Hallway. Not one living soul was there. He shrugged and walked down the hall, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"Phew!" said Stan from behind the door. He turned to the others behind him. "Okay, let's go."

The five walked into the room. "Okay," said Dipper. "We need to find the book. Now where could it be…?"

"How about that safe?" Mabel said, pointing to the safe.

In the corner of the room was a large safe.

"Great! But what's the code?" Stan asked.

"Let me try!" Mabel exclaimed..

Dipper chuckled. "Mabel, you can't just get a code right by pushing random buttons every time."

Mabel scowled. "I wasn't going to do that. Don't you think that the code would be something they could remember, like they're birthday." She turned to the safe and typed in her and Dipper's birthday: 0618. She tried the knob. It didn't work.

Dipper sniffed indignantly. Mabel thought for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers. "This universe is reversed from ours, so perhaps their birthday is the flip of ours!" She typed in the code 0816.

The safe opened. Mabel looked smugly at Dipper he was silent.

Inside the safe lay the object of their journey: the first journal.

"Success!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Great, then let's go." Stan said.

The five headed out of the Tent. Stan opened the door.

"What are you doing with our book?" exclaimed the Gleeful twins.

Stan shut the door. "Run!" he said. The five dashed down the hall.

They made it out to the back lot at the same time as the Gleefuls, who had gone around the building.

"It's not even yours!" yelled Stanford.

"It will be, and so will the other two. Then we'll rule this town!" dipper yelled. Then, he and Mabel noticed the pines twins. "Wait, who are _they_?!"

"I'm Dipper Pines, and this is my sister Mabel!" dipper yelled. "We're from another dimension, and we need that book to get back home!"

Reverse Dipper recovered from his initial shock. "We don't care about you! We need those books."

Now it was Mabel's turn to yell. "You know, back in our dimension, this guy," she pointed to Gideon. "Is just like you. A_ fatty fatface_!"

"Oh, she did not just call us that!" Reverse Mabel screamed. She charged at Mabel. Mabel charged back.

Dipper assumed that reverse dipper would charge at him, so he braced himself. To his surprise, however, reverse Dipper went for Stan. Stan tried to protect the book, but before he could Dipper grabbed an amulet he was wearing around his neck, the same one that Gideon used to wear, and caused Stan to float up into the air. The journal fell to the ground. He picked it up. "Yes!" he said. His victory, however, was short lived.

Dipper came out of nowhere and punched reverse Dipper in the face. Once again, the journal lay in the dirt.

"Ow! Why does everyone keep hitting me?" reverse dipper yelled, before being hit twice more. The two started to wrestle on the ground.

Meanwhile, the two Mabels were cat fighting on the ground. "Take it back!" yelled reverse Mabel.

"Never!"

A shadow loomed over them. A hand grabbed Mabel. The same shadow then loomed over the two Dippers. He grabbed regular Dipper. Revers Dipper scrambled and grabbed the first journal. Stan, who had been out for a few seconds after falling to the ground, rubbed his head and looked up.

"Hello, brother." Stanley sneered. "I see you've found a couple of doppelgängers." He grinned. "I think I'll take them off your hands."

"No..." Stan began, but before he could finish he was knocked out by Stanley's foot. Stanley turned to the Gleefuls. "Let's go."

With that, he carried the struggling twins into the Tent.


	8. The Portals

_**After a few days, here is Chapter 8! Expect two more chapters until it wraps up. So probably this weekend will see the story wrap up.-Mr-Dippingsauce **_

Chapter Eight

"No! No, no, no!" Stan yelled, kneeling on the ground.

"Uh, Grunkle Stan," Gideon said. "I'm upset the twins from another world were taken by Stanley, but I think you're overreacting."

"You don't understand! Don't you remember! The other two had…"

"Journals Two and Three." Gideon said.

The three were silent.

Stanley threw the Pines twins roughly into the dressing room. He shut and locked the door. The Gleefuls were standing at his side.

"Now tell me; _who are you_?" Stanley said darkly.

Dipper planned to answer. He had gotten pretty good at this interrogation thing after years of bullies demanding to know where his lunch money was. However:

"We already told you!" Mabel cried. "We're them," she pointed to the Gleeful twins "From another dimension and we need Book 1 to get back home!"

Stanley laughed. "You sound just like Mabel, so I don't doubt that you're from another world. However, one of the books would not be sufficient. You would need all three of the journals in order to power the portal."

Dipper once again tried to speak, yet once again Mabel interrupted him. "But we _have _the other two…"

Stanley suddenly leaned in. "_What? _Give them to me." Mabel hesitated. Angered, Stanley grabbed her. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear._ Give them to me now."_

"Let her go!" Dipper yelled. He rushed up to Stanley. Stanley knocked away the child. Dipper banged his against wall. "Ow…" he moaned.

Stanley turned his attention back to Mabel, who was squirming in his hand. "Hand them over, _now._"

Crying a little bit, Mabel pulled Journal 2 out of her sweater. "Now, the third." Stanley said.

Mabel looked over at Dipper. "Please, dipper. Give him the book."

Hand shaking, dipper pulled out the third journal. Stanley dropped Mabel and snatched the book from Dipper's hand. He smiled.

"You two," he said to the Gleefuls. "Watch them. They try to escape, you stop them. I have some business to take care of."

With that, Stanley left.

The Pines still sat outside the Tent. The door opened, and all three looked up. To their surprise, Stanley was the one that walked.

Stanford stood up and was about to say something, but before he could Stanley grabbed his brother and threw him to the ground. "Listen, _brother_," he spat with contempt. "I have all three journals now. You're going to lead me to the portal."

Stanford laughed a little. "And why would I do that?"

Stanley said nothing. Instead, he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Pacifica. "Now, or the girl dies."

Stanford's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, calm down." He sighed. What he said next hurt him to his core. "Fine, I'll take you to the portal."

Stanley smiled in triumph.

The Dippers and Mabels stared at each other from across the room. The Gleeful twins had the eyes of hawks.

"So..." said Dipper pines "Is it fun being evil and all?"

Reverse Dipper laughed. "I don't think you can call us _evil_, really."

"Oh really? Because between stealing the deed to the Mystery Shack, summoning a dream demon to do your bidding, attempting to shrink Stanford Pines, and…"

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

Dipper shrugged. "Back in our dimension Gideon Gleeful did the same thing."

"Wait, did you say Gideon _Gleeful_?"

"Yeah. We come from a reversed universe."

"Oh."

They were silent once more.

"So," said Mabel. "What's it like here?"

"Oh, it's great," Reverse Mabel replied. "Dipper and I our renowned psychics."

All of a sudden, an idea jumped into Dipper's head. He smiled, and then looked at Mabel. He and his twin could usually communicate with just looks.

_Just follow my lead._

_ Wait, what?_

_ Just trust me, ok?_

_Um…ok._

"So," Dipper asked casually. "Who's the better psychic?"

Reverse Mabel was the first to answer. "Oh, people _love me…"_

"But not as much as me!"

"Oh yeah?" Mabel contested. "At least I don't freak out everyone time someone touches me!'

"Wendy didn't just touch me; she punched me in the face!"

"Why don't we perform our act for the…Wait, where are they?"

The twins who had been arguing the moment before looked around them. The Pines twins were nowhere to be seen, and the door was open.

"Crap." They said simultaneously.

"So, where are they?" asked Dipper.

"Stanley took Grunkle Stan to the Mystery Shack." Gideon said. "He's going to open the portal!"

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper said. "Let's go."

"You better be done in ten minutes, Glasses, or I'm going to kill you! For real this time!"

"I'm almost done." Stanley replied "Just connect these wires and…there!"

Stanley smiled as he opened the three journals. Lying before him was the plan for the portal, except…

He started in puzzlement at the journals he got from the Pines twins. They seemed…upside down. _Well, of course they are, _he thought,_ they're from a mirror world for heaven's sakes. _He flipped the bottom journals over and smiled. The plans to the portal were there. He entered the code. The room hummed with energy. 

In burst Dipper and Mabel. "Give us those journals back and hand over control of the portal!" Mabel yelled.

"Wow, way to get straight to the point Mabel." Dipper commented.

Stanley just laughed. "Don't you see? My plan is finally coming to fruition!"

"Finally!" said Bill. "Now, go ahead and rescue your great niece and nephew.

Stanley pressed the buttons, and the portal hummed with life.

The portal's bright light shone, forcing Dipper and Mabel to cover their eyes. Dipper scrambled and covered the journals from off the desk.

Stanley pulled at the handle, and the portal shined brightly. Everyone looked on in awe.

On the other side of the portal were four people. It was like looking in a funhouse mirror for Stanford and Stanley; each of their counterparts stared back at them... The other two figures rushed forth. "Close the portal! Dipper yelled.

Stanley pushed the button, and the twins landed safely in their own world.

Reverse Stanley cursed when he saw the empty desk. "They even took the first journal! Now there's no way I'll be able to restart the portal!"

The portal had closed down after they had shut it from the other side. The sudden burst of energy had been enough to cause the portal to short circuit.

Stanley looked over at Stanford. "Why aren't you mad? How will you ever fulfill McGucket's dream?"

"Look, Stanley," Stanford said. "It's not worth it if fulfilling out McGucket's dream if it means we have to be at odds every day."

The two got into the elevator. Stanford pushed the up button. Stanley sighed. "Perhaps, for once you're right."

The elevator doors opened, and Stanley stopped short. Sherriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were standing there. Stanley turned to a smiling Stanford.

"Hey, I never said I forgave you. So, I called the cops."

Stanley Pines found himself in a cold prison cell.

Dipper looked around. He sighed. "Finally, we're home."

"Hello Pine Tree, Shooting Star. Nice to see you're back." Then, without warning, he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, Dipper was just holding reverse Book 1.

"And now," said Bill. "To gain more power!"

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 8. Final chapters will be posted this weekend.-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	9. Bill's Rise

_**Remember how I said I would have 2 more chapters? Well, I realized that I did not need an extra chapter, so here, instead, is the final chapter of Cipher.-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Nine

Bill was pressing buttons seemingly at random. "_That's_ why it took you so long, Glasses? You were trying to code it to get your great-niece and nephew _and _keep me out? Lucky for you, a machine is very similar to the brain, so…" Bill placed his finger on one of the buttons, and a spark of electricity flew from his finger to the machine, and the portal whirred to life.

"Wait, why didn't you do that before?" asked Stanley.

"I still needed all the journals. I don't know exactly where my dimension is on this. I need the plans to figure out which symbol you placed me at." Bill's single eye scanned the page. "There." He said, pointing to one of the alchemy symbols. He pushed the corresponding button.

The bright white light of the portal turned into an image. "This," said Bill. "Is the Beyond."

A desert landscape was what met them. There was nothing but red sand for miles, except way back, where one could see a sort of castle. "My house," said Bill. "But enough staring. Let's get down to business." Everyone but Charlie suddenly found themselves thrown backwards, as Bill sent a mental wave of energy towards them.

"Come to me, uh, me." He said.

A howling suddenly filled the room, and it sounded like howler monkeys, screaming people, and a tornado had all been thrown in a very loud blender. Bill seemed to glow a bright white and he seemed suddenly to drip at the edges with power. He laughed maniacally.

"And now to finish my monologue." Bill declared, but it sounded like his voice was in slow motion, and yet talking at a normal speed. "You see Shooting Star and Pine Tree, I now have so much power that I could practically step on your puny planet and turn it to ash. Not that I'd do that. No, I'm just going to wipe all life off the face of the planet. But I can't do that. Know why?" Mabel was about to answer but bill interrupted her. "It's a rhetorical question, Shooting Star. Anyways, I _would_ be able to destroy your world, but I can't. You see, by myself, I can't appear in reality. For that I require something else. _A host._"

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and both Stans woke up. They looked around. "Where's Bill?" asked Stanley.

"Why I'm right here." Everyone turned, but it wasn't Bill that was there. It was Charlie. His eyes were glowing bright blue.

"It begins..." Bill/Charlie said. He floated into the air and his eyes glowed an even brighter shade of blue. Papers flew off of desks as they formed a whirlwind around Bill. Dipper and Mabel were thrown against the wall. The adults struggled to stay in place.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "We need to find a way to stop Bill!" Dipper could barely hear her over the noise.

"I know!" he yelled back. "But how…" He was cut as a large, heavy object hit him in the face. He grunted, and snatched the object. To his surprise, it was the first journal. "Hey!" he called to Mabel. "There's probably something in here that can help us!"

Dipper struggled to turn the pages in the ferocious wind. He scanned the pages, but he couldn't find anything. He began to get frustrated and flipped more rapidly, but stopped when something caught his eye.

It was the page on Bill, but that wasn't what had caught his eye. It was the section on the page labeled "Banishment" in fancy cursive.

Dipper read as fast as he could on how he could banish bill. _This isn't that complicated, _he thought. _It's just a spell. _He crawled over to Bill. He was about to stand up, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mabel. "Dipper," she said. "Let me help you."

"I can't risk it, Mabel. What if the spell goes wrong? I can't risk having you die. I mean, what would Mom and Dad say?"

"What would Mom and Dad say if _you_ died? Come on, Dippingsauce, we're in this together." She held out her fist. "Mystery Twins?"

Dipper smiled. "Mystery Twins."

And the twins stepped out to face the most powerful being in the universe.

Bill looked over at the twins and smiled. _Pine Tree and Shooting Star as my first victims I would be most pleased to…_

_ Mr. Cipher?_

Bill mentally snarled. What do you want? And don't interrupt my thought train!

_I have no control._

_ Control over what?_

_ Well, uh, me._

_ You're my host! You're not supposed to…_

"Hey, Bill!" Dipper yelled.

Bill's attention snapped back to the twins. "You and Shooting Star got something to say before your deaths, Pine Tree?"

"Yes, we do!" Mabel yelled. She looked at her brother. Dipper nodded, and they began to chant in unison.

"Triangulum, derelinquet vos. Unde venistis eieci…"

"Ha ha ha!" Bill cackled "That banishment spell won't…wait, what!" Bill looked down at the body of his host. It was slowly disintegrating and the dust was flying into the portal. "Wait, no, wait!"

The twins continued chanting. "…Te ultra. Ibi erit, daemon, donec septem…"

Bill was disintegrating faster. "No!" he screamed. He made one last mental effort.

The twins kept changing. Their eyes faintly glowed blue."… Aut aliquid tibi gignat alas laoreet quicumque primus!"

Bill was now hanging on to the edge of the portal. "Noooo!"

The twins eyes were now fully blue as the finished the chant. "Et vade! Et vade! Et vade! Et vade! ET VADE!"

With that, they released a wave of magical energy. Bill tuned back into a triangle as the rest of Charlie disintegrated, bill flew back into his own world, and the portal collapsed into a pile of scrap metal.

Dipper and Mabel lay passed out on the floor.

"Dang it!" Bill ranted in his castle. "That spell should have worked unless…wait!" He ran over to a wall on the opposite end of the long Great Hall. He looked over the inscription. He snapped his fingers. "Dang. Off by eight days."

"And now you're banished forever."

Bill turned to Charlie. Or, rather, Charlie's soul. Charlie had died after his body crumbled to dust. Bill couldn't do anything about that. He was, after all, just a brain demon. Though "just" probably wasn't the right word.

"Not forever, Charlie." Charlie tilted his head in confusion. Bill sighed. "I had just enough power to change what Pine Tree and Shooting Star thought they were reading. I'll only be gone a week."

"Well, what do we do then?"

"There's one other way I know of on how to destroy the word."

"How?"

Bill gestured to him and Charlie floated over. Bill pointed out a section of the inscription. Charlie read it, and his eyes widened. "Really? Is it that easy?""

"That one's got a lot of energy."

"And you just have to…"

"_Yes._"

"They will be assembling the rest of the ten, you know."

"So, what? I know how to get to them. How to turn them against each other."

"Well, it's not like they need any more turning against."

"They do. And when they are distracted and fighting among themselves, I will strike, and there will be_ nothing _they can do to stop us from reaching our goal."

The two chuckled together.

"So, we didn't banish Bill?"

"You can't permanently banish Bill. If someone wants to summon him while he's banished, then he will reappear and be able to go where he pleases."

Stanley wiped a cold cloth over Dipper's head. Spell casting had given him a fever. "On the bright side, he won't be here for a week. Don't worry about it."

"But what do we do?"

"We can only prepare. There's a whole prophecy on how to stop Bill."

Dipper sat up. "What is it?"

"Not now. You're still weak. I'll tell you in the morning. Okay?"

Dipper laid back down. "Okay."

"Now, go to sleep. You'll need rest to recover." He rubbed Dipper's forehead, and left.

5 minutes later he met Stanford in the kitchen. "You get her in bed?" Stanley asked. Stanford nodded.

Stanley sighed. "You know what we have to do."

"We don't get along with some of them."

"Gideon…"

"I'm not just talking about Gideon. The broken heart is a kid named Robbie, and the boy loathes him. And you know the Northwest girl?"

Stanley nodded. "Ever since I saw their family crest I knew a Northwest was the llama."

"Yeah, well the girl hates her."

"Oh, dear." Stanley said. He sighed deeply. He was still sort of processing the fact that he was alive again after being gone so long. "Well, we have to make it work. For the good of the world."

"For the good of the world." Stan agreed.

**END OF PART ONE**

_**23-10-20 25-9-3 4-16-9-3-17-16-4 15-4 1-23-5 6-19-23-12-12-25 4-16-19 12-23-5-4 21-16-23-8-4-19-6! 11-6-20-15-8-8-15-10-17-5-23-3-21-19 :D**_


	10. Prophecy

_**We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Not like we were gone anyways. I'm sure you guys were on edge at the end of the last part (or I hope you were). What happens now? Well, read and find out!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

**PART TWO**

Chapter Ten

_The Beyond_

Bill Cipher examined the inscription for what was probably the twenty-thousandth time in the past three days. His one eye quickly scanned the text, text that was even older than he was, and he was pretty old.

_I have to time this just right_ he thought. _I can't mess up again. _

"Mr. Cipher?"

Bill groaned to himself. Charlie, or his dead soul, had been bugging him and asking him questions as he was trying to work. It really annoyed him.

"Shut up, Charlie." Bill said.

"But Mr. Cipher…"

"I said _shut up_, Charlie. Don't make me send you to the Vault!"

Charlie went quiet, leaving Bill to his thoughts.

_The Pines fools will be assembling the ten,_ he thought to himself. _Let's see how much internal havoc I can wreck._

_Gravity Falls Detention Center, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Gideon Gleeful stared at the two pictures he nailed on the wall of his jail cell. He'd used a couple of rusty nails he'd found on the floor.

"Dipper and Stanford Pines." He whispered to himself. "I will have my revenge."

He thought for a moment. How could he get his revenge? Blood rain…no he needed the book for that. Zombie… no, he needed the book for that too.

He got up and paced the room. He growled and toppled and threw another nail at the photo of Stanford. It bounced off harmlessly and landed in a pile with the rest of them.

_Why? _He thought._ Why did Stanford take the book? I'm useless without it!_

_ That's funny, _said another part of his mind. _Isn't that what you said to Dipper the day he…_

_ Oh, shut up!_

_816 Beaver Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Wendy groaned. _Why can't he leave me alone?_ She thought.

Written in the dirt were the words _Take me back Wendy! _A large stick lay nearby.

She adjusted her backpack strap to fit on her shoulder and set off for the Shack.

For the past three days, every time she had arrived in the morning the sign said _Sorry, we're closed _and the door had been locked. She wasn't really sure what had happened, but today, she was determined to find out. She didn't care if she had to freaking break in; she was going to make sure the twins were okay.

After walking briskly for about 15 minutes, she arrived at the Shack. To her disappointment, the sign was still flipped over to the closed side. She tried the door, but it was still locked.

She kicked the hard wood in frustration, and the door snapped off of the upper hinge, leaving a space just barley big enough for Wendy to squeeze through.

Wendy stared at the door. She heard voices from inside.

She squeezed through the small hole and made her way inside.

_The Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Dipper woke up to find his sisters bed empty and unmade. He rubbed his eyes, and let out a yawn. For three days, Stanley and Grunkle Stan had made him stay in bed with an enormous fever. Today, though, he finally felt fine. _Who knew casting spells took so much out of you?_ He thought. Then again, the spell was to banish a dangerous dream demon that was heck-bent on destroying all life on the planet.

Still in his pajamas, Dipper lumbered downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, to find Mabel along with the two Stans and Soos, having breakfast.

"Sorry we started without you, dude." Soos said. "But we got hungry."

Dipper shrugged. "That's okay." He climbed into a chair and began to devour a plate of eggs. "I'm guessing Stanley made these?"

"What?" Stan said. "What makes you think your Great Uncle didn't make them huh?"

"Grunkle Stan, your eggs always come out burnt." Dipper pointed out.

Stanley laughed. "That _does _sound like Stan." His face grew serious. "Look, we need to talk to you guys."

Dipper stopped eating and scooted his seat up to the table. "Is this about Bill?"

Stanley nodded. "Look, we all know he's coming back but…" he sighed. "We know we have to banish him again. But he has to be banished a certain way.'

"Really?" Mabel said.

Stanley nodded. "There's a prophecy about it."

He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. He handed it to the twins. "Read this."

_When the Triangle returns to Earth_

_With vengeance in his eye_

_The ten must be assembled_

_Or the world will indeed die_

_Hand, the absolutely crazy one_

_In an asylum he belongs_

_He was once wise and genius_

_And now must save the throngs_

_Llama, the one that happens to be_

_More Northwest than others_

_She must join the quest or else_

_The fate of the world falters_

_Shooting Star the shining one_

_Hyperactive she is_

_Though short she stands tall_

_An inspiration to all_

_Broken Heart sits in lament_

_It is Ice that he desires_

_Vengeance on Pine Tree he seeks_

_His life has set on fire_

_Glasses, brother of Fez Symbol_

_From the dead he shall rise_

_All-knowing and powerful he is_

_Most dangerous in Triangle's eye_

_Question Mark, the man child_

_He knows more than you think_

_A Pine that is not a Pine_

_He will see the world at its brink_

_Ice, the one Broken Heart loves_

_Daughter of the warrior, she is_

_Fight for the world she will_

_If she fails, the whole world ends_

_Fez Symbol, brother of Glasses_

_Greedy as he may be_

_But he will fight the Triangle_

_Until the world is free_

_Pine Tree, the determined one_

_Many secrets he knows_

_But fire is in his hands_

_And danger on his toes_

_Pentacle, the white-haired child_

_In the House of Big he resides_

_Secrets many he also knows_

_Though being slightly time-displaced_

_If the world is to survive_

_The ten must recite_

_The Triangle's Death will come_

_And the world shall not succumb_

_Note: Don't like it? Think I repeated stuff too much?_

_DEAL WITH IT! YOU try writing a prophecy!_

"Uh, Stanley, did you just make this up because…"

"The after note? No, that's really what the person wrote on the parchment. I didn't…make any of that up."

"Well," asked Mabel. "What does it mean?"

"It means that ten people must be assembled; ten people that will banish Bill for good. And five of them are sitting in this room right now."

"Really?" said Mabel excitedly. "Where?"

"Mabel! He's talking about us!" Dipper exclaimed. He leaned in. "So who are the other five?"

Stanley handed him a list of names. He looked them down and his eyes widened. "Uh, are you sure? These all seem to be people who are either mentally insane or hate us."

"I understand. But the prophecy isn't wrong and we checked probably 50 different ways we knew. We need you guys to go get these four." He pointed to four of the names. "We'll get him."

A loud thud came suddenly from the gift shop. The five rushed over to find Wendy rubbing her head as she lay on the ground.

"Well that makes things easier." Said Dipper.

Stanley kneeled down. "What did you hear?" he asked her.

"Not much. Just some prophecy and…everything else." She looked at Dipper. "You chew _really _loud."

Dipper was a little embarrassed. "Yeah, he, he, he…"

Wendy looked back at Stanley. "What do you mean, I make things easier?"

"It means we now have six of the ten. Welcome aboard, Ice."

Wendy took his hand and got to her feet. Stanley continued. "You might be useful. A lot of the people on the list…"

"Hate you guys? Lemee see." She took the list and went through it. "Oh, yeah. They do hate you guys."

"We could use you Wendy. You could act as a mediator of sorts."

Wendy nodded. "I'll come. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get dressed. Come on Mabel."

The two twins ascended the stairs, and Wendy went to wait outside.

Stanley sighed and pulled out an old sheet of paper.

"What's that, Mr. Pines?" Soos referred to Stanley the same way he did to Stan.

"The prophecy?"

"Why do you have two copies?"

Stanley looked over at Stan. The caretaker of the Mystery Shack nodded. "You can trust Soos."

Stanley sighed. "Look Soos, this is the _actual_ prophecy. The one I showed the twins had one slight change."

"What was it?"

Stanley handed him the paper. "See for yourself. It's in the Shooting Star stanza."

Soos read:

_Shooting Star the shining one_

_Hyperactive she is_

_Though short she stands tall_

_But all Shooting Stars must fall_

_**Thank you, loyal readers, for reading the first part of Cipher, my continuation of Gideon Rises! I hope you enjoyed. I can't really give a set time for the next chapter, except next week. Until then, see ya!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	11. Assembling Begun

**_Hello again! After a week, I have updated cipher! I'll be able to update it (as well as my other fics0 a lot more in two weeks, when I go on fall break.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Eleven

_168 Muffin Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

"Just shut up, Mom!" Robbie V yelled as he slammed the front door of his house shut. Angry, he stomped off the porch with his jet black guitar strung over his back. He kicked the rusty car in front of the house, and grimaced as a dull pain started throbbing in his right foot. He huffed and marched into the woods.

He came to a clearing in the forest. He pulled his guitar off of his shoulder and began to strum it.

"Hey Robbie."

Surprised, Robbie dropped his guitar; luckily it landed on a soft patch of moss. Embarrassed, Robbie looked up.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Robbie looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "We could have talked before."

"We didn't need to talk before."

"Why now?"

"Let's go somewhere private."

"Robbie was confused. "Isn't this pretty private, though?"

Wendy shook her head and looked nervously at the birch trees. "They say He has eyes everywhere."

Robbie was confused now. "Who's this he?"

Wendy tilted her head a little t the right, as if she were pleading. "Just trust me. Please."

Robbie wasn't sure if this was a trick, but Wendy had excited his curiosity. "Okay," he agreed.

Wendy led him into Greasy's Diner. The two sat at a booth in the middle of the restaurant.

"Um, how is _this_ more private than the woods?" Robbie asked.

"He has no eyes here, as far as I can tell. Plus it's less conspicuous."

"Okay, then. Are we waiting for something?"

Wendy looked up as the door to the diner opened. "Not anymore."

Dipper and Mabel sat down in the booth.

"What?!" Robbie yelled, standing up. "What are they doing...?"

"Shut up, Robbie! You're going to draw attention to us." Dipper said.

Robbie huffed and sat down. "What do you twerps want?"

"We need you for something?"

Robbie chuckled. "And for what would you need _me _for?"

"Saving the world."

Robbie all out laughed this time. "Yeah, right kid. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Don't believe us?" Dipper said. He pulled something out of his jacket. "Here's proof."

Robbie continued to laugh. "What the…" he stopped short, and his expression changed to shock. He picked up the maroon book labeled 2. "Where did you find this?"

Dipper became interested. "You know about the books?"

Robbie nodded. "Sort of. My dad, before he died, he spent his whole life searching for these books. I never believed that they existed, or anything weird for that matter, until this summer." He slowly turned the old, crumpled pages. "What do you mean, this is proof?"

Dipper turned to the page on Bill Cipher. "This wheel is a prophetic one. This guy in the middle is a dream demon named Bill Cipher. In three days, he will try and destroy the world. Only the ten people represented on this wheel can banish him and stop it. "

"And what makes you think I'm one of them?"

"Just look at your sweatshirt."

Robbie looked down at the stitched heart design, then back at the wheel. He realized that his heart design was right there on the wheel.

He looked up. "I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Gravity Falls Detention Center, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Gideon Gleeful walked into the visitation room. Was it his father again? He had asked the guard a thousand times. The guard had said nothing

Gideon sat down on the cold, metal stool and waited for a face to appear. He was shocked when that face was none other than Stanford Pines.

"Stanford! What are you doing here…AH!" The boy screamed and jumped off the stool as another face appeared one he hadn't seen for at least thirty years.

"S-stanley?" he stuttered. "B-but you're dead."

"There's a difference, Gideon, between dead and locked in the Vault of Souls."

Gideon had regained what he had left of his composure, and, still shaking, got back onto the stool. "What do you want for me?"

"Come on Gideon, we know you of all people know about the prophecy."

"What?" Gideon looked genuinely confused.

"Wow, they never told you? That sucks." Stanley said. "There's a prophecy about Bill destroying the world."

"Wait; Bill is supposed to destroy the world?"

"Yeah, and we can thank _you_ for this mess?"

"What! Why is it my fault?"

"Aren't you the one who summoned him?"

Gideon averted his eyes. "_No_."

"You know Gideon, for a fake psychic, you are a really bad liar." Stan laughed and slapped his leg at his own joke.

"Anyways," Stanley continued. "We need you to help us?"

Gideon sniffed. "Why should I?"

"Because if not, you and every other person on this planet will be dead."

Gideon laughed. "Oh, please, Stanley. I never do something just because it's the good thing. You have to _sweeten the deal._"

"It involves you getting out of prison."

Gideon's eyes became bright. "I'm in!"

XXXXXXXXX

_The Beyond_

Watching two projected images at once, Bill smiled. Silly people. They think that they could just assemble the ten without him knowing. Ice Bag had summed it up bet:_ He has eyes everywhere._

Bill smiled. They all already hated each other.

"Let's see how much chaos I can create, shall we?"

**_Thanks for reading! Expect another chapter next week, and at least two more the week after! Until next time, hid from Bill Cipher and listen to Welcome to Night Vale.-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	12. The Ten Assembled

**_Hello, readers! I apologize, but do to my scheduling exploding and killing several plans to write two chapters, I can only give you one chapter. I promise, however, that -Mr-Dippingsauce_**

Chapter Twelve

_City Hall, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Gideon followed Stan and Stanley to the enormous building. No one knew who worked there, who was the mayor, but that was mainly a product of them not caring enough to figure out who it was.

The others were supposed to meet them here. He looked at the two men walking in front of him.

_They must have book 2 with them._ He thought. _And I must get it from them._

XXXXXXXX

Dipper rapped the oak wood with his fingers and lay back in the tall red chair. He glanced over at Robbie. He still didn't trust him. It seemed getting him to help yesterday was…too easy.

The large wooden doors with the brass knobs opened and Dipper sat up quickly, hoping it was Stan and Stanley. He hadn't seen them since the previous morning. They still weren't back when he and Mabel had come back home, thought they left them some dinner and the fridge. Dipper had stayed up until eleven waiting for them, and they still weren't back.

To his disappointment, it wasn't the twin brothers that walked in, but…

"Old Man McGucket?"

The old man looked at him. "Howdy, friend!"

Mabel stared at him. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Stanley told me to come here, so here I am!" He looked around. "Where is he?"

"He's not here yet."

"Okey dokey then!" McGucket jumped into one of the big chairs and started spinning around. "Wheeee!"

The doors opened again and this time it was Stan, Stanley, and Gideon walked in. Stanley nodded to all of them. He sat down at the head of the table, with Stan at his left and Gideon and his right.

"Okay, it looks like we're missing only one person." Stanley said.

As he spoke, the doors opened for the third time, and in walked none other than Pacifica Northwest. "Hello?" she called. "Is there a party in here for me?" She walked up to the table saw, the others, and scowled. "What is this?! Did one of you…"

"Please, Ms. Northwest, sit down said Stanley. He gestured to an empty chair between Robbie and McGucket. She took her seat, still fuming.

Stanley looked at dipper, Mabel, and Wendy. "Which one of you came up with that?"

Mabel giggled. "Dipper. He said that we could use her selfish, diva personality against her and…."

"That's enough." He looked at the ten seated around the table. "We've called you here today because our world is currently facing the biggest threat to life that it ever has." He nodded to Dipper. "The book."

Dipper pulled out the second book and slid it across the oak table.

Gideon's eyes lit up. No one however noticed it because…

"The journal!" cried McGucket. "Stanley, it isn't Bill is it?"

Stanley stared at him wildly. "Wait, what happened to you being insane?"

"Bill erased my memories and made me insane. I think the books are significant enough to bring them back." He put his hands together. "I know what is happening. We must stop it."

Stanley explained everything about Bill to the ones who weren't acquaintance. "So we need to banish him."

"And how do we do that?" It was Robbie.

"There's a spell in here that can banish him. Dipper and Mabel tried to use it, but Bill was able to escape by messing up the spell. He'll be back tomorrow."

Wendy raised her hand. "Two questions. One, why can't dipper and Mabel just do that again, and two, why does Bill want to destroy the world?"

"Both are excellent questions. One, according to the prophecy, Bill at this time can only be banished by the ten…"

"And why is that?"

Stanley looked at him. "Because tomorrow is June 18, the day Bill is prophesized to get out."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mabel said. "Bill is supposed to be unleashed on our birthday?"

"Your birthday is June 18? That is a weird coincidence." Stanley said, rubbing his chin. "Anyways, we need to use this spell in order to banish him."

Robbie spoke again. "But if he doesn't come back for a day, what are we doing now?"

Stanley looked at him. "You think magic is easy?" He wrote down a few words. "Try using this spell. It should summon a rabbit to you."

Robbie snickered. "_Venite ad me lepus!"_

His smirk quickly turned into a scream as he watched his hand turn into a Hershey Bar.

"What?! I didn't even mention chocolate!"

Dipper snickered. "Let's eat his hand."

"No!" Robbie screamed. He sounded truly terrified.

Stanley sighed. "Udius idiotus." Robbie's hand reverted back to its original form.

"As you can see, spell casting is a lot more than just saying words and having something happen. It takes immense concentration and focus. Now, let's..." He attempted to grab the journal from off of the table, but he just came up with thin air. "What the..."

Everyone looked around. Then they realized who was missing.

Through gritted teeth, Stanford said "Gideon."

XXXXXXXX

Through a holographic image, Bill Cipher watched the child psychic with a smile. He would divide them among each other. Then, he would make his move.

And they wouldn't be able to do anything.

**_Thanks for reading you guys! I'll be staying with family for a few days, so expect another update next week, with two chapters!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


	13. The Demon's Return

**_Hello everyone! I actually can't believe I wrote this chapter in an hour and a half, considering it's one of my longer ones. Here is the first chapter of this week's two! Expect the second Sunday or Monday.-Mr-Dippingsauce _**

Chapter Thirteen

_City Hall, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Gideon huffed and puffed as he ran down the path outside of City Hall. His face wore an expression of pure joy.

_He had it. He had the journal back. What was rightfully his had been returned to him._

He knew it was only a matter of time until they came after him He also knew another thing: Stanley or Stanford had the first journal. 5He must have it, and the third journal for his journey to be complete.

The secrets would be his. No one could stop him…

Gideon found himself with a mouthful of dirt as he was tackled from his side. He let out an _oomph _sound, and the journal came tumbling out of the nine-year old's baby blue suit. He saw a foot step over him and Dipper Pines picked up the journal. "Are you _serious_ right now? We need to work together if we want to stop Bill form destroying the world!"

"That's a lie!" Gideon yelled "you just want an excuse to get rid of all your old enemies. You'll let us believe that we'll be helping the world, but then you'll lead us somewhere, and …I don't knw open a portal or kill us or something!"

"What?" It was Mabel now. "Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I'm not the one who mad the plan!"

Simultaneously, the twins sighed and rubbed their foreheads. "Well," said Dipper. "The important thing is that we still have the jour…where did it go?"

A figure in a black hoodie could now be seen running towards a purple decorated truck.

"Robbie!"

XXXXXXXX

Robbie ran swiftly towards his van. He thought about his dad, who he knew would be proud of him for getting one of the journals.

_ A man lays on the bed. He is clearly weak. His eyes are sad and have bags underneath. His hair has not been combed in ages. His breathing is heavy._

_ A boy walks in, about ten. He has dark, tousled hair. He kneels next to the bed. "Are you gonna be okay, Daddy?"_

_ The man laughs. "I'll be fine, son. But, on the off chance that I don't make it… I want you to keep looking for the journals."_

_ The boy gives a slight roll of the eyes. "Dad…."_

_ "I know you think I'm just crazy and they don't exist, and I understand." He let out a giant cough that made the bed shake and the boy back an inch away. "But please, do one thing for your old man and find the journals. Learn this town's old secrets."_

_ The boy sighs. "Okay dad, I promise."_

_ The man smiled warmly. "Thank you son."_

Now, after five years, Robbie had fulfilled his promise. He had looked, and he had found the whereabouts of the journal were known. He had one himself.

The book was knocked out of his hands and it went flying. The teen wheeled around and turned to face Dipper.

"You!"

"Come on Robbie! Why would _you _want the journals?"

"my dad spent his whole life searching for them! I've found them now, and their as good as mine!"

"What? That's not how ownership works!"

"I don't care! The journal is the only thing I have to remember my dad by!"

"Give. It. Back."

"Make me twerp."

The two boys leapt at each other, and subsequently fell back as a bright flash of light filled the parking lot.

XXXXXXXX

_The Beyond_

Bill Cipher watched the valiant "heroes" fight among each other. It hadn't been hard to get tensions raised. They hated each other already; their minds just needed a little coaxing.

It was time to make his move. He opened the Styrofoam container. Buffalo wings. Probably decent. Good enough to fulfill the terms of the incantation the twins had put on him.

He was just about to open a portal, wings in hand, when…

"Mr. Cipher?"

_Crap_. Bill had totally forgotten about Charlie. "What do you want?"

"I'm coming with you aren't I?"

Bill laughed half-heartedly. "Well, you see, I don't need you anymore."

"What! I could be useful though!"

"Actually, I only needed you as a host, you know, back when we were using that plan. Dead, though, you're useless. So I'm sending you to the Vault."

"WHAT! But…!"

"Goodbye." Bill snapped his fingers and Charlie was gone. Bill sighed, straightened his bowtie, and opened the portal.

XXXXXXXX

_City Hall, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Dipper rubbed his head, and looked around him. The surroundings had completely turned black and white.

"No." He whispered.

Stanley and the other eight had caught with Dipper and Robbie. All eyes were staring at the demon that had returned.

"But, how?" asked Dipper.

Bill laughed. "Don't you know Latin, Pine Tree? The spell said I was banished, and I quote, 'For a week or until such time as you bring some decent buffalo wings, whichever comes first.' So, I brought wings!" He held out the Styrofoam container in his left hand.

"Yum, wings!" Soos raced to the front of the crowd, grabbed the wings, and began to eat them.

Dipper stood his ground. "What are you gonna do, Bill? Try and bring the rest of your essence with you?"

Bill laughed. "No, Pine Tree. I have a much better ploy this time." He cleared his throat. "You see, at the center of every human mind is something called the heartstone. It contains enough mental energy so as to cause a lot of destruction. Do you know why you ten were chosen to defeat me? You have the most powerful heartstones in centuries, enough mental energy to end the world many times over. Only one of you, however, has enough energy to destroy all life once with their heartstone do destroy life by yourselves." He looked over the ten until his single eye landed on one person.

Dipper dived, but Mabel was already fifty feet in the air when he hit the ground. She screamed in terror. Dipper reached in vain towards the sky.

"Mabel!"

**_Ha ha, CLIFFHANGER._**


	14. The Beyond

**_Hey guys. Here's the second chapter for the week!-Mr-Dippingsauce _**

Chapter Fourteen

_City Hall, Gravity Falls, Oregon_

"You have the most powerful mind of all, and I'm going to take that." Bill whispered. A ghostly image of Mabel began to form, barely attached to her physical body. Bill opened the portal, and everyone saw another portal, except massive and green, on the other side.

"No! Don't kill her!" Dipper yelled.

Bill thought for a moment, and he got a glint in his eye. He snapped his fingers, and Mabel's soul went spiraling into the portal, near the left side. Bill closed the portal, and turned to dipper. "Look, Pine Tree, your sister isn't dead yet. I sent her into the side of the portal, which has foot holds and gives a better chance of surviving. If she went through the center, she would be dead now. However, eventually the Vault's immense attractive force will pull her into the Darkness, and she will be dead. I would say you have twenty four hours at the most before your sister is dead."

"Don't' do it Dipper!" Stanley yelled. "He's trying to split the ten of us up!"

Dipper turned towards Stanley. He looked like a shadow with the glowing resonance of Bill behind him. "Look, Stanley, I respect you a lot, but this is my sister we're talking about. I would do anything to save her, even if meant me dying in the process."

"But, the prophecy…"

"Look, Stanley, if we don't save Mabel we won't be able to banish Bill anyways. So I'm going and if you try and stop me I'll take you with me!"

Stanley could see the fire burning deep within Dipper's eyes.

Dipper sighed. "My sister is like another half of me. Don't you know what it's like to lose on half of yourself?"

Stanley stopped short. He _did _know what is what like to be separated like that.

"Okay," he said. "I know how you feel. Go. Go save your sister."

With a resolute stare, Dipper nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Bill. "Send me in."

"Okeydokey, if you say so, Pine Tree." Bill said with an unnaturally cheery attitude. He opened a blue, glowing portal. "Just jump in!"

Dipper positioned himself, than ran and jumped through the portal.

He landed in a dusty, desert space. About 2 miles straight from him was a giant mountain, maybe 20,000 feet Dipper thought, putting it at a little less than Mount Everest. To his right was just a desert expanse, and to his left was much of the same, except for a green blob in the distance.

_Wait, is that the…_

"Look, Pine Tree that green thing far to your left is the Vault, where your sister. You get therein twenty four hours and rescue your sister; you can go up to my place, up on that mountain. There should be instructions to open up a portal. Somewhere. Anyways, good luck!"

"What, hey!" Dipper yelled, but the portal was already closed.

Furious, Dipper kicked at the dust.

_You're wasting time,_ he thought. _You gotta save Mabel._

Dipper surveyed the flat expanse of landscape. _This can't be that hard,_ he told himself.

He took a step and nearly lost his foot.

XXXXXXXX

Bill was pleased with himself. He had managed to not only get rid of Pine Tree, but the chances he would actually save Shooting Star were miniscule.

His plan was coming along perfectly.

"So," said Stanley. "Are we just gonna wait here for twenty four hours or what?"

Bill cackled "Stanley, I can't destroy the world…"

"Right…so?"

"But, I can level your puny town." Bill began to glow and blue fire appeared at his hands.

"It begins…now."

He hurled a fireball at the city hall and the municipal building erupted into flames.

XXXXXXX

Mabel screamed as the energy of the Vault of souls pulled her in, and she went spiraling through the portal at speeds she herself could barely comprehend.

She screamed until her voice was hoarse. Then she screamed silently. She had no idea how long she had been falling when she felt an arm grab her. It heaved her up onto a ledge.

Mabel lay there panting for a few seconds. She had a massive headache, and her vision was blurry.

"Hello," said a voice, male.

"Who, who are you?" Mabel asked, her weak voice barely a whisper.

"Don't you recognize me?" the voice asked.

Mabel blinked a couple of times, and then rubbed the blurriness from her eyes.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Pines." said Charlie.  
**_There you have it, the last of the two chapters for the week. I hope that you enjoyed them!-Mr-Dippingsauce_**


End file.
